


Harry and Gabby Potter: The Twins Who Lived

by LittleMissWolfie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Has a Twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and oneshots re-imagining the book series with a twin for Harry. Please  read the note at the beginning before commenting on how cliched it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. YEAR ONE: Right Up 'Til the End?

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my readers may be aware that, a few years ago, a dear friend of mine passed away. Her name was Kendra, and she was a bright light in a sea of darkness for me. She helped me become more confident in myself in a time when I desperately needed it, and her death left a hole in me that can never be filled.  
> In the last year of her life, Kendra started writing her very first fanfiction. Her account will forever be blank, but she was planning on posting a story about Harry’s twin sister Gabby, who would be modeled after her. I never read it, but she told me enough about it to remember the main story. And so today, three years after her untimely death, I’m posting the first few chapters of Harry and Gabby Potter: The Twins Who Lived.  
> Please know that this story isn’t for me. I don’t care if you like it or not. I don’t care if you don’t like OCs, or if Harry having a twin isn’t the way it’s supposed to go. This story isn’t about you, and it isn’t about me. It’s about Kendra. I hope you can respect that.  
> \--Raeanne Horton (LittleMissWolfie)

Harry and Gabby lay curled up on their bed, legs and arms tangled because of the tight space, and took comfort in gazing at each other’s faces, perfect mirrors of their own with the exception of Harry’s scar, as they listened to their Aunt and Uncle scheme. “Harry,” said Gabby in a high, quivering voice, her hands tightening their hold on the fabric of his too-large shirt, “are they going to separate us?”

“They can try,” Harry replied, “but I won’t let them. We’re twins, Gab. We stick together.”

“Right up ‘til the end?” she demanded.

“Right up ‘til the end,” he affirmed, holding his hand up to link their pinkies together. “I promise.”

 


	2. YEAR ONE: Two Letters

Harry and Gabby gaped up at the giant man with the wild mane and the many-pocketed coat who had just bent their uncle’s shotgun with one hand. They jumped when he turned his gaze on them, and grew confused when a large, beaming smile stretched across his hairy face. “Y’ mus’ be th’ twins!” he boomed, crossing the room in a single stride. “Happy birthday, y’ two! Eleven, big year!” He pulled a slightly smashed box from the depths of his large coat and plopped it into the arms of Harry, who was closest to him. “Made it m’self.  Nothin’ fancy or that, but I wanted t’ do somethin’ fer ya’!”

“Uh, thank you, Mister….?” Harry returned quietly.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce meself!” Straightening his spine so that his head pushed against the ceiling of the houseboat, he continued, “M’ name is Rubeus Hagrid. ‘M th’ Keeper of Keys an’ Grounds at Hogwarts. Speakin’ o’ Hogwarts….” The man trailed off as he dug into his coat again, this time producing two letters—the same letters that had driven Uncle Vernon to drag them out to the houseboat in the first place! “These’r fer you,” he said, placing one in each of their hands.

Harry and Gabby regarded each other for a short moment before tearing into their letters. After reading his aloud, Harry wrapped one of his arms around Gabby and whispered in her ear, “I promised we’d always be together.”

 


	3. YEAR ONE: Diagon Alley

The experience was a strange one for Harry and Gabby. All their lives, they’d been put down and walked upon, and now people were begging to shake their hands!  “Hagrid,” asked Gabby as she trotted along beside the half-giant, a light sheen of sweat on her face from the exertion, “why are we attracting so much attention?”

Hagrid visibly paled underneath his weather-roughened skin. “I can’t tell ya now, wi’ all these people aroun’. Get yer shoppin’ done, and I’ll tell ya.”

*

The Wand Shop was a veritable disaster for Harry. He nearly blew the shop off the street while he tested out wands, and Olivander seemed almost giddy when he handed Harry the wand that chose him. “Eleven inches,” Ollivander said, “holly wood, phoenix feather core. It’s quite curious that this wand should choose you, Mr. Potter, seeing as its brother gave you that scar.”

Gabby’s testing was much less exciting, and her wand found its way to her hand almost immediately. “Ten inches, willow wood, unicorn tail hair. Remarkable, the similarity to your mother’s, young Miss Potter. You’ll do well in charms.”

And then Hagrid tapped on the window and, in his hand, held a cage with a beautiful snowy owl, and a gorgeous black kitten on his shoulder.

 


	4. YEAR ONE: Meeting the Weasleys

Harry and Gabby must have been a sight to all the Muggles bustling about King’s Cross station. Two young children, by themselves, with carts loaded with trunks. From her cage, Hedwig hooted crossly at the noise while Abby slept in Gabby’s hood. “What do we do, Harry?” asked Gabby, trembling slightly. “There’s no such thing as—”

“—Platform 9¾, this way!” rang a grown woman’s voice. The twins’ heads snapped around to see a large group of ginger-haired children, led by an older woman. All the children but the youngest and only girl had trunk-laden carts, and the eldest child had an owl cage on top of his. Harry and Gabby regarded each other for a brief moment before they turned with their carts and hurried after the family.

When they caught up, they saw two older children, twins, like them, disappear through the stone barrier between platforms 9 and 10.  Then, before the last of them could disappear, they ran up, nearly hitting an old lady with her tiny, yappy dog in their rush. “Uh, excuse me,” stammered Harry, “how do you…”

“Get to the platform?” the matriarch asked. When they nodded their heads, she smiled. “Your first year at Hogwart’s then? It’s Ron’s first year, too.” She wrapped a plump arm around the remaining son’s shoulders and squeezed. “All you have to do,” she continued, “is run straight at that wall. Show them, Ron.”

Ron nodded, grinned at them, and ran right at the wall, like his mother beckoned. And, to Harry and Gabby’s amazement, he, too, disappeared!

“It might be best for you to close your eyes if you’re afraid of hitting it.”

*

As the twins settled into a compartment, they heard one of the boy’s voices saying, “You know those black-haired twins we saw? Know who they are?”

“Who?” asked the younger boy, who’d gone just before them.

_“Harry and Gabby Potter_!” the boy twins chorused.

The girl said, “Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see them, Mom, oh please?”

The woman’s voice returned, sternly, “You’ve already seen them, Ginny, and those poor children aren’t zoo animals. Are you sure it’s them, Fred?”

The first voice, Fred, said, “I saw his scar.”

“The poor things. No wonder they were alone.”

“D’you think they remember what You-Know-Who looks like?”

Harry and Gabby had extracted their story from Hagrid, and they stiffened at Fred’s question.  “I forbid you to ask them, Fred,” said the mother. “Don’t you dare. That’s the last thing they need to be reminded of on their first day of school.”

“Fine, Mom.”

The train started moving soon after, and Harry and Gabby watched as the mother and the girl faded off in the distance. “Imagine,” Gabby said, leaning her head on Harry’s shoulder, “if our mom and dad were here to see us off.”

“That’d be nice,” he replied, resting his head on hers.

After a few moments, the door to their compartment slid open and the youngest boy—Ron—poked his head in. “Mind if I sit here?” he asked timidly. “Everywhere else is full.”

 


	5. YEAR ONE: The Gryffindor Dorms

“Girls, up and to the right,” Percy Weasley, Ron’s second oldest brother, projected in a loud voice to the assortment of first years, “boys, up and to the left.”

Gabby felt her heart start pumping dangerously. Her hand tightened around Harry’s and she hissed, “I can’t sleep without you!”

Harry drew her out of the crowd and steadied her by her shoulders. “Gab, you’ll be fine. I promise.”

“You—you said we’d always be together, right ‘til the end!”

“And we will be,” he asserted. “I’ll be right here waiting for you in the morning, unless you wake up first. Your medicine is in your trunk?” She nodded, and he smiled, patting her head. “Remember to take it, okay? I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

And, as Gabby settled into her bed, next to the buck-toothed girl named Hermione Granger, she did her best to believe that promise.

 


End file.
